Historically, the foil that seals the top of a wine bottle was typically cut below the bead. This was because lead was a principal ingredient in the foil and it was considered desirable to not mingle or allow contact between the wine and the lead foil while pouring. This proved beneficial as lead was eventually discovered to be toxic.
In the past several decades lead has been replaced by other, non-toxic, materials such as tin, aluminum and plastic and it is not necessary to cut below the bead for health purposes. The result is that commercially available foil cutters typically cut above the lip of a wine bottle, presumably because such foil cutters are simpler in design and cheaper to manufacture.
However, it is still considered elegant and historically correct to cut the foil of a wine bottle below the bead. For example, sommeliers, trained wine stewards that typically work in wine bars or expensive restaurants that offer extensive selections of wine, continue to cut the foil of a wine bottle below the bead. Typically, sommeliers use a special knife that is integrated into a wine bottle opener to accomplish this. However, cutting below the bead cannot be accomplished with prior art foil cutters.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device for cutting the foil of a wine bottle below the bead.